


spirit box

by relinquished



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yeahhhh, this is based off a tumblr post, v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relinquished/pseuds/relinquished
Summary: in which demons warn ryan of something, but he has no idea what.





	spirit box

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off cirilee's tumblr post : http://cirilee.tumblr.com/post/170879150052  
> enjoy !
> 
> -ALSO POSTED TO MY TUMBLR GAMZEEMAKARA-OFFICIAL-

Ryan stood in the room alone, his breathing and the sound of the spirit box the only thing accompanying him. He looked around, his pulse racing and his body shaking as a cold bolt shot through his spine. With a little “Eep!” and a moment where he almost ran out of the room, he spoke.  
  
“H-” He cleared his throat, feeling his voice begin to crack, and then spoke again, “Hello? Ghosts?”   
  
There was a beat of silence before-   
  
“Go!”  
  
He stared at the box in a mix of horror and wonder, his mouth open slightly. Opening it more to speak, he was interrupted by the box springing to life once more.  
  
“Go!-” More static. They weren’t very strong, he guessed, “Get help! Get out! He’s here!”  
  
Ryan felt many emotions at that moment. Fear, anxiety, excitement- but mainly curiosity. His body was wracked with tremors and he could barely speak without feeling like his heart was going to shoot out of his throat, but with a soft choking noise, he shakily opened his mouth, the words falling from his lips before he could even stop himself.  
  
“Who? “ His eyebrows knit together and he looked around the room, taking a small step forward. His heartbeat was loud in his ears and the spirit box was even louder. He wanted- no, he needed answers and he felt that he wouldn’t be at peace until he got them. “What are you afraid of?”  
  
He let out a breath as it spoke again.  
  
“Run. RUN!” The box screamed, and Ryan felt his anxiety shoot up tenfold as a hand placed itself on his shoulder. A familiar laugh jostled him out of his panic ridden state and he looked back at his friend and co-host.  
  
“Are you finished freaking out?” Shane had a charming, almost devilish smirk on his face as he looked at Ryan. The shorter one frowned and looked down at the box in his hand. Nothing but static and the memories of the howling spirits now.  
  
“Awe man, they stopped talking.” He sighed as he turned off the box, silence filling the room once again. Shane shrugged.  
  
“No idea why.” He seemed to wave something- dust? - out of his face as he turned towards the entrance and walked out. Ryan watched him and he  _swore_ he saw the subtle shine of red off something on Shane’s shoulder blades. He shrugged it off and followed after his friend. Must have been his imagination.


End file.
